The Next Summer of the Sisterhood
by CenterCourt04
Summary: This story is full of guyz and drama. Read about four girls: Bridget, Carmen, Lena, and Tibby! These four 18 year olds are having their last summer before going off to college! There will be new characters and famaliar faces!Just wait and see!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first story I have written on here, so I hope you like it!! I am a huge fan of these books! I would like to thank Sam and Steph for introducing me to this site, and Ashley who introduced me to the books!**

**After their graduation the four Septembers posed four many, many pictures from teary-eyed parents. The girls smiled and smiled until there were no pictures left to take. When the party was over and they were away from outsiders the girls headed to the abandonded Gilda's. It had been two adventurous and emotional years since they had discovered The Pants!**

**Bridget was going to a soccer camp in Panama City, Florida, except this time she was a coach not a member. Lena was going to London and Carmen was tagging along to give her newlywed parents time alone. Tibby is going to Kentucky to stay with her grandparents without her family. The Sisterhood is split once again, but with the glorious pants.**

**This summer is going to be like the first two, full of heartbreak and happiness. And definatley a lot of drama!! They might run into some strangers and famaliar faces. There will be plenty of suprises! Just wait and see.**

**I hope you all like it. Keep reading to learn what happens once again. Please give me reviews and suggestions! I appreciate them!!**


	2. Bridget

**I'm back! I hope you liked my 1st chapter! This is going to be way longer!! It will be full of suspense, so read it!**

**Bridget packed up for California. At Gilda's there was a lot of crying and good-byes. Everyone was leaving this summer, although Lena and Carmen were together. Bee got to have the Pants first. She went downstairs with her duffle bag over her shoulder to say bye to Perry and her father.**

**I aborted the Greyhound bus with thoughts of the past year in my head. A lot had happened over the summer. Perry and me had gotten their first car. I had applied for college at UVA and was accepted! Billy had broken my relationship with Billy, but I wasn't mourning over it. I have moved on. We haven't been in touch since then and he hadn't given me an explanation as to why he broke it off. All of my thoughts swirled in my mind.**

**I woke up by the sudden jerk of the bus. The shining sun's light was bursting through the windows! The palm trees were full of bright colors. I could smell the sand and ocean water from her seat. I pulled her bag from the compartment above her blonde head.**

**When Bridget arrived at the camp I had flashbacks from two summers ago at Baja, California. Playing soccer with friends, dancing, running, and being heart broken. I shook my head and came back to reality. Slowly I walked to a cabin labeled COACHES. Her duffle bag fell on a bed that was close to the door. There were about other six beds for the coaches. A white sheet of paper caught my eye that read:**

**CAMPER'S ARRIVAL MEETING**

**The camper's and coaches are meeting next to the coaches' cabin**

**At 2:30 PM Saturday, June 24**

**That was tomorrow so I had a whole day to myself. I walked out on the beach to get a tan. "BEE!" screamed a familiar voice. I turned to see who hollered her name. It was Diana! Diana was running toward me. We shared a hug for about 10 seconds. It had been two years since we have seen each other but we still recognized each other.**

**"I can't believe you're here, Diana!" I exclaimed excitingly! "I knew you would be here. Didn't you get an email?" she asked. I remember getting them but I didn't read them very thoroughly. I wonder who else would be here I knew. "I got it but I didn't read it. Ha Ha. Who else is going to be here?" I questioned full of curiosity. Diana's face was full of thought. I could tell she knew something. Something she was wondering if she should tell me or not. "Oh, no one important," she suggested. I gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders. Who else is going to show up? I knew I should have read hat email!**

**The rest of the day was full of meeting new people and hanging out with Diana. There was a bonfire the coaches had set up. A Greyhound bus was letting off passengers. Most of them were campers. Except one. Bridget's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. It wasn't real. He couldn't be here! It's not possible.**

**The guy looked the same. He still was wiry and muscular. His hair was still dark and short. His face was the same. Billy Kline flashed her a gorgeous smile! This was going to be a long summer!**


	3. Lena

**I hope everyone liked Bee's story keep reading and you see what goes on. This one isn't as long but just as good. Give reviews please. Thanks for reading my stories.**

**Lena and Carmen slept on the plane to London. Lena was dreaming about a new man in her life, Paul. Paul and her had seen a lot of each other on the weekends. They both were at Carmen's a lot. They hadn't done anything but talk. Although Lena has thought of doing more.**

**She was awakened by the airplane's intercom. "Please have all seatbelts on. We are about to land," said a feminine voice. Lena raised her head up steadily. She woke up a grumpy Carmen. (She's not a morning person…or actually a waking up person.)She looked around, then at the window. She could see tall buildings everywhere. She was so excited to go to London with Carmen. To get away from all of Kosto's letters and memories from last summer. She wouldn't admit it but it is the truth. Lena and Carmen walked to the airport arm in arm and went to rent a car.**

**After they had picked an affordable car Lena drove to a four star hotel. (She wasn't sure about letting Carmen drive in London if she could hardly drive in D.C. Carmen felt the same way!) Lena checked in and went to their room and flopped down on the freshly clean bed and fell fast asleep. While Carmen went to the grocery. As long as Lena wasn't in the car. Lena eventionaly woke up and Carmen was back and watching TV. They went to the rental car to see sites. After ten minutes on the road Lena saw a university. She has already decided the university she's going to but still liked to look at them. She pulled over and they went for a look.**

**Carmen's cell phone rang. It was the tune of the new Maroon 5 song "She will be loved". "Hello?" Carmen greeted, "What no way!?" Carmen shook her head with an astonished look on her face. "Bee, calm down. It's going to be okay. Has he said anything to you? Does he know you are there? Bridget just be brave…Okay but call me back!" Carmen hung up. "What's wrong with Bee? Is she okay?" Lena was worried when ever Carmen or Tibby ever called Bee Bridget on a call. Lena knew though why Bee had called she knew who was there in Florida with her. "Billy is there. Billy Kline…the one from Alabama. Yeah he is there and Bee is going ballistic. Not like with Eric, it isn't that bad," explained Carmen. Then Lena lowered her head when she found out that wasn't the guy Lena knew about. "What's wrong Lena? Bee is gonna be okay. She's a big girl!" pointed out Carmen. "Yeah well I don't think she can handle two guys from the past," Lena added worriedly. Carmen gave her questioning look. "I read an email of Bee's about the camp thing. She said she hadn't read it all. But Eric is going to be there too. That's why I told her not to go. I didn't think she should know. After all he might not even show. I should have told her he was going to be there. I just…"Lena let the sentence hang. Carmen grabbed Lena in her arms. _How was Bee going to survive camp with two guys that had broke her heart in the past? How was she going to do it alone?,_ wondered Lena.**

**I hope you all like this. There is more to come for Lena. A very big surprise is in store for Lena. Thanks for your reviews. I only have 2 but I know people like my writing!! Keep reading!!**


	4. Carmen

**I would like to individually like to thank my 2 reviewers…**

**The One in Baggy Pants-thanks a lot, I hope you liked my last chapter**

**HP-Magic-I'm glad you like the separation its more organized that way**

**Keep R&R You all can email me anytime at and get other people to R&R me!!**

**Carmen and Lena went through the University. Carmen was worrying about Bee. How is she going to deal with both guys there? Alone? Lena had absorbed into looking at the school, but Carmen wanted to go to the dorms and see all the hot guys! "Hey Lena do you want to look at the dorms? They are right over there," pointed out Carmen. Lena smiled and nodded.**

**After plenty of walking Carmen and Lena were at the dorms. Lena went into use the restroom and Carmen stayed outside trying to look at all the European guys. A tall muscular guy was looking at a paper and ran into Carmen. He looked up when he realized he had hit some one. Carmen immediately recognized this man from Lena's pictures from Greece. It was Kostos.**

**Kostos obviously knew her, "Are you Carmen?" he asked his accent coming out. Carmen nodded. She pulled Kostos over in the corner to explain. "Umm…you're Kostos right? Yeah well…ummm…okay well Lena is here! Okay? So umm don't like stay you have to go. If she sees you, who knows what will happen!" Carmen pushed him, but he didn't budge. His eyes had lightened up when h heard Lena was here. "Lena? Where is she? Did she come to see me? Is she okay? I have worried everyday about her. If she remembered me or hated me or loved me or missed me! I still love her you know. I always have, but I have a chi-," he was cut off when the girls bathroom door opened and Lena came out searching through her purse.**

**Then she looked up and held her breath. "Kostos?' she breathed. She shook her head thinking she was dreaming but found out it was reality. That's when she collapsed and passed out. Kostos reached down and carried her to the car and went to the hotel with Carmen. Lena rose her head up drearily.**

**"She will be loved. Ooh, she will be loved," rang Carmen's cell.**

**"Hello? Bee?" answered Carmen.**

**"Yeah, it's me," replied an anxious Bee.**

**"Is everything alright?" asked Carmen suspense fully.**

**"Well…"and Bee spilled out the whole story.**

**I hope you like the suspense. It makes you really want to read more. Merry Christmas**!


	5. Tibby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this story unfortunately.

P.S. This goes to the chapters before it but I don't know I needed it.

This is a very long one. Sorry. I would think my reviewer: Miss Ditzy I am taking your advice.

Tibby was riding a bus to Kentucky to see her cousins and Aunt. Two of her cousins lived in Kent, Kentucky with their mom. Their dad had died in a car crash five years ago. Tibby didn't go to the funeral because her parents were having her little brother at the same time. (That is what you call the circle of life. When one-person leaves and another comes.) Tibby had not seen her cousins, Caitlin and Dylan, and her Aunt Ashley in seven years. Caitlin was the same age as Tibby, 18, and Dylan had just turned 21!

Tibby thought it was time she go and see her family. All of her friends were off to some place and she wasn't going to be home by herself like the first year of the pants. That year was an exception though because she had met Bailey. But Tibby wasn't going to think about her yet. She wasn't ready right now. She might not ever be ready, who ever is after a death of a friend? Tibby decided to just go to sleep, besides it was a three hour drive and surely wasn't going to be thinking about her friends and family for the next three hours.

Tibby did sleep for three hours until her arrival in Louisville, Kentucky. Her aunt's house was just 3 blocks from the bus stop. When she arrived at the familiar looking suburban brick house, she had seen when she was little, she knocked three times before her aunt had came to the door wearing a purple T-Shirt and blue jeans. "Tabitha! Oh I'm so glad you're here! I was so happy when your mother called and said you were staying with us for two months!! Isn't it just wonderful?!" her aunt was overwhelmed to have her sister's daughter visit over the summer. "Umm…Hi Aunt Ashley. Thanks for letting me stay with you and Caitlin and Dylan. Yes, it is very wonderful, but do you mind calling me Tibby? I don't know if you have forgotten but I don't like the name Tabitha," I tried to smile at my small request but I really hate the name Tabitha. "Of course darlin'. Oh I just love that accent of ya's. It's just so proper, when I hear Alice talkin' on the phone it feels like I'm talkin' to a stranger, not my sister! Ha," Tibby's aunt laughed.

There was a lot of heying and hugging for the next ten minutes as Tibby greeted her familiar relatives. Tibby went upstairs and put her moss green suitcase on the guest bed. She flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her cell phone rang. The caller ID said Bee.

"Hey girl," greeted Tibby, wondering what has happened to Bee.

"Hey Tibs. I have had a surprise guest here at Camp Gonna Die," Bee explained.

"Who?"

"Guess. Here is a hint. He broke my heart and loves soccer," Bridget was on the verge of tears. Her voice was shaking.

"Is it Billy or Eric?"

"Both. They are here and I am scared. Really scared. I mean I have no idea what I want to do. If I wanna talk, yell, cry, love, hate. I just don't know. Help me please Tibby."

"I am here for you. All you have to do is be you. Be Bee! Talk to them, one at a time, and let everything out but don't get too into it ok Bee? Ask Billy why he broke up with you and what has he been doing. Just wait for Eric to come to you. We want you to be ok. You have the pants remember that. If they are there we are there, with you."

"Thanks Tibs. You know I love your pep talks. They help a lot. You're right I do have the pants. I forgot about them, I'm gonna put them on and go find Billy."

She hung up and lay back again, just as her phone rang. It was Carmen. Tibby was the Dr. Phil out of the group. Ever since Lena gave up the job when she was the one with the problems.

"Hello?"

"Tibs, I need help. Everybody is calling me and I don't know what to do. You're the phys, what ever that word is. Not me!"

" Physiologist?" Tibby was just thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, whatever. Here is the problem. Have you heard from Bee?"

"Yup. About Billy and Eric?"

"I told her be brave and handle one at a time. That's all I knew to say,"

"That isn't all. Lena has guy trouble too. Kostos is here. In our room. We went to the university of London and she went to the bathroom and he was there and she came out and she PASSED out Tibby! And he is still here. And she just woke up. What do I do?" Carmen was talking so fast I thought any minute now she would go Spanish on me. (She does every time something crazy happens.)

Tibby couldn't believe what she had just heard. I mean this Kostos guy had ruined Lena's life, now that her life was getting back together he was there again. Tibby was just glad that Carmen was there to help her.

"Umm…Just let them talk. But whatever you do don't leave them more than an hour, if you do check on them. If she is crying hysterically go out there with her. They need to talk though. She needs to get on with her life and she can't if they don't talk." That was the only advice Tibby had.

"Ok. Thanks Tibster. You are a lot of help. Trust me I'll take care of our Lena." Carmen hung up.

Tibby went out to the kitchen and started talking to Caitlin and Dylan while thinking of her friends who were in trouble.

I hope you all like this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long. R&R I thank all my reviewers. It feels so good to know people read and like your story!


	6. Bee's Gone Boy Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Thanks for your review Caroline. I love that you love my story!They encourage me to keep writing! I hope you like this chapter!

Bridget Vreeland had no idea what was happening in her life. "How in the world can the two guys who I have loved in my life be here?" she thought. Billy Kline and Eric Richman were in Panama City, Florida coaching soccer athletes for a summer camp, it just happened to be the same camp Bridget was at!

Bridget was sitting beside Diana and Amy, a 19-year-old coach from Ohio, during the coaches meeting. Billy Kline was sitting at a table by two guys at the left side of the room. Eric Richman was seated between a girl coach and a guy assistant coach at the right side of the room. Bee was in the middle of the room, between them. Every once in a while the two men would look at her, if they caught each other's eyes they turned their heads suddenly.

"So come up here as I call your name and get your sheet to see whom your coaches you are working with. I will call you up in pairs," ordered the camp administrator, Lauren Campbell. "Nicole Armstrong, Josh Nalley, and Bridget Vreeland"

Bee walked up slowly to the front of the room. She could feel eyes on her from everyone, but especially two particular people. Bee shaked hands with Nicole, she was the girl who had been sitting by Eric. Bridget smiled at Josh. She looked at her sheet on the way back to her seat, not wanting to make eye contact with people.

**Head Coaches: Nicole Armstrong and Bridget** **Vreeland**

**Assistant Coach: Josh Nalley**

**Team Colors: Blue and White**

**Team Name: Jaguars**

It was better than what Bee expected. The other sheet said that their first practice was tomorrow at 2:00 PM. It would be a good practice and a sunny day.

Lauren was on K's now. "Billy Kline, Natasha Medley, and Eric Richman."

Bee's mouth dropped. How in the world did those two get paired together? Bee hadn't talked to either of them. She didn't have the guts to yesterday; she had planned on talking to Billy today. This just complicated everything up.

After the coaches meeting Bee went to take her paper to her cabin and go find Billy. It took about ten minutes to find him. He was at the beach playing volleyball. The problem was how was she going to get him alone? There was only one way.

"Billy!" Bee screamed.

He turned his head as he missed the ball. He found the person who had yelled his name. Billy looked at her then put his head down. He slowly approached Bridget.

"Can we talk? I really want to talk to you about some things."

"Umm…Yea, why not?"

They walked in silence as she led them to a part of the beach where it was deserted.

"So how is Alabama? How was school and soccer?"

"They are all fine. Bee, I know why you want to talk. But first are you ok?"

Bee didn't look at him. "I'm fine, just fine."

"I am sorry if I hurt you. I just needed some space. I …"

"You what, Billy? You what?"

"I lost my dad. He died. He was riding his four wheeler and he ran off a bridge."

"Oh my gosh Billy. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come. I would have skipped school for you. I am sorry." She bent over and gave him a hug. Tears were in her eyes.

"I knew you would skip school but I couldn't let you. My mom became an alcoholic. She's in a clinic now. That's why I came here. To get away from memories. I had to let myself go from you. It was hard but right. I am sorry. I'm ready now. If you're willin' to give me a chance."

Bee wiped the tears from her face. She had to think. Was _she _willing to give him another chance?

"Billy, I don't know. I just came to talk. To get answers, to understand you and why you broke up with me. I don't know if I can tell you an answer right now."

"I love you Bee. I love your smile, your hair, your soccer skills, YOU! I love you so much and I have come to realize that I can't live without you, Bridget."

"I can't right now." Bee got up and left Billy sitting there. She had to get away. She couldn't give him an answer when she still hasn't talked to Eric.

Bee ran to the girls' coaches' room. She ran to her pillow and cried. Then she stopped at the sound of familiar footsteps. She lifted her head and saw a familiar face. Eric.

"Bee? Are you okay? What's wrong? I saw you running away from the beach and run in here so I came to see what happened. Why are you crying? Was it that guy I saw you talking to? I will kill him." Eric turned and was almost out the door when Bridget stopped him.

"No! Stop, Eric. Don't hurt him. It's Billy Kline he is your co-coach. Let me explain. But first I need to ask you about…_us_. Umm…it has been a while since we have seen each other that summer. We have both grown up."

"Bee. What about Billy? What about us? Do you want to try to give us a chance? Do you think you are ready?"

"Billy can you just let me explain? Billy and me go way back. To when I was seven and we played on the same little league soccer team. We were best friends until my mom died…Then last year I went back to Alabama to see my grandmother and I saw Billy. We became friends and I was under a secret identity as Gilda. Then I told everyone it was me, Bridget. We started a relationship. Over the summer he broke it off. Now I am here with both of you here. I asked him why he broke it off and he explained. He had a god reason. Now he wants to give us another go. I ran and told him I wasn't sure. Now I am here crying in front of you." Eric gently wiped away the tears off her tan cheeks.

"Why didn't you give him an answer? Did you tell him about me? Are you still in love with him Bee? Just tell me everything, please." There was wanting in his gorgeous brown eyes. Wanting to know the truth and her feelings. Did he still love her? Did Eric want to give them a chance?

I hope you liked it! Yes I am stopping it here! If you would like to recommend which one you think Bee should be with tell me! Give me ideas for the other girls too! I can use all the help I can get! R&R me plz! P.S. what does BTW mean? Sorry I really want to know though…lol


	7. Lena's Hard Memories

Thanks Kaitlee but I don't know how to go back and change it. If anyone knows how to go to previous chapters and revise it please tell me.

If anyone would like to give me ideas about what they would like to see happen to Tibby and Carmen tell me! I hope everyone loved the one of Bee's. A lot of people like her. Including me! HaHa. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the great Ann Brashares!

Lena had woken up when Carmen's hone rang. When se cam back to reality she thought she had dreamed seeing Kostos. But she heard the toilet flush and a tall, tan familiar looking man walk out of the restroom. He had a navy blue polo shirt on and ruffled jeans. He looked like an American!

Lena could not believe he was here, in London! In her and Carmen's hotel room! She had totally forgotten that he had gone to the University in London last summer. She didn't even think of the chance that she would see him. But she had, and he was here, using her toilet!

"Lena, you are awake! I am so glad that you are okay." Kostos said when he realized that she had seen him. Carmen just got off the phone.

"Yeah, I am. How are you here? Why are you here? Not to be rude. I just got a little startled when I saw you back at the university." Lena was talking so fast she wasn't sure if he knew what she had just said.

"Umm… I decided to come back and get my education. Carmen gave me a ride here. And I came to make sure you were okay Lena. You are never rude Lena. I would be startled too if I was in your position. But we need to talk…alone please Carmen." There was urgency in his voice.

Carmen looked at Kostos then at Lena then back at Kostos. "Sure. You need some time alone, right. I will go write Bee. If you need anything I will be upstairs, okay?" Lena and Kostos both nodded their heads.

"Before you yell at me or tell me how much you hate me I need to tell you something. You remember my fiancée, Marissa? Yes well…she died, in a car accident. During her fifth month of pregnancy she was driving on her way to church. It had been storming all day. She turned a curb and a guy ran into her. She died in the hospital in Athens. The baby died with her." Kostos face had a shadow of pain across his face. Lena didn't know how anyone could live through their child's death, plus a fiancée. Kostos hadn't loved her but she was the mother of his child. She felt the pain of Kostos. All the rage had gone away from her.

"I am so sorry Kostos. Really I am. I don't know how anyone could lose a fiancée and child. It must have been real hard for you." Kostos knew she meant what she said.

"But Len I have come to realize that I love you. I do, so much. Seeing you today has…inspired me to know that we are meant to be. It just is and always will be. Don't you agree?"

Lena thought about Paul. She did like him, but not anything of what she had felt for Kostos. Did she still feel that way towards him? "I don't really know right now Kostos. I mean…it has been a long time since I have talked to you. And when we did it was really, really hard. Almost unbelievable. I can't even express it…"

"Lena…"

"Yes?"

"You still haven't answered my question. Do you still feel the same way about me? Are you still in love with me? Or have you found someone else? I know that me having a fiancée and child hurt you extremely. It would me too. But that's all in the past now. I know I could never love anyone but you Lena, beautiful Lena. You are the only one I can really love with my heart and soul."

"Kostos, I came here to get away. Away from memories of last summer. To get away from pictures and letters of and from you. All of it hurt too much to be locked up in there. I was there the whole year with memories of you. Everywhere I went there you were at the place we almost made love. The Sirtis' house you stayed in during the summer. My house! My room! All those letters. Do you know what I did? I took your letters and read them over and over and over, until I cried so much my eyes hurt! I burnt them all I got a match and went to Bee's house and burnt them in her backyard! Do you know how hard that was for me? Letting all the memories of our love go? Pictures of our grove and of you are gone. Tibby came into my room when I wasn't there and she took them all! Do you know how hard that was?! Do you?!"

Lena was crying hysterically. Remembering those days. She had sobbed on her friends' shoulders for hours in front of that fire. When she noticed all those pictures gone she had gone crazy. Lena had gone all through the house destroying many things trying to find her last memories of him. All she had left from him was one picture that was under her pillow. It had always been there. It was of him and her kissing at the grove. (Effie took the picture.) And her broken heart. She was surprised as much as Kostos what had just came from her mouth.

"Lena. I am sorry. I really am. I know it hurt. It hurt me too. I was going to marry a woman I didn't love, and live without the women I did love. I only had myself to blame for it. I was stupid enough to have sex with a woman I barely knew. Today I don't know what had been going on in my mind when I did it."

Lena looked up at Kostos. That had reminded her about the reason they weren't together. She remembered last summer when he said he was too much of a gentleman to make love with her… they started out slow, kissing. That was all they needed for a long, long time, until she put her hands inside his shirt. He let her explore his chest and his arms and his back, but at last he pulled away. "I have to go," he said miserably. "Why?" He kissed her again. "Because I am a gentleman. I can't trust myself to be one too much longer."

Yes he couldn't have sex with the women he loved but with a woman he barely knew.

"Do you remember last year? When you said you were too much of a gentleman to sleep with me? Well if you loved me and not that other girl, why did you have sex with her and not me? Explain that Kostos. And don't give me that bull shit about being sad about me. I don't want to here your excuses."

He just stared at her intently. That was all he could do. He knew that that would come up in the conversation somehow, but he didn't think it would be like this. He had idea that she was hurt that badly.

I know this was a long one, but I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. I didn't know where I was going with it. At the top when she was crying she was remembering that night last summer. I got it out of the book. R&R!! Plz…other sisterhood writers I love all of your stories. If you are a sisterhood lover and you don't have a story. Make one! It is so fun. Ask any of the other writers! We need more stories! If anyone wants to just talk look at my email and email me. I won't block you. We could become pen pals, or Internet pals either way.


	8. Carmen Twice in one day

I am so sorry it has been so long! I accidentally wrote out of order so I'm fixing it. So I hope you like it! R&R! Oh I hope everyone has a great spring break!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters what so ever.

Carmen was over whelmed with all the talk about boys! Kostos and Billy and Eric, blah, blah, blah! They ruined everything! Especially girls' hearts. Carmen had left the two to sort things out but wasn't so sure that was a good idea. She could hear whispers then yells then crying. But Tibby said to let them talk. She almost forgot that she came up here to write Bridget.

_Bridget,_

_Hey. Are you okay? I hope so. Don't worry, because your brave ad you can get through it. You always do, I admire that about you. Have you heard? Lena and I ran into Kostos at the university. They are having alone time to talk. I'm here to rescue her though. _

_Oh I almost forgot! That one lady called (I cant remember her name right now, haha. Go figure.) I get that house at the end of the summer. The weekend you get out of camp! Didn't that work out great? Haha! _

_Don't worry about us_

_Carma_

Carmen left the hotel room and went out to eat. She didn't see Kostos and Lena they must have went into her room to get privacy. After getting a burger and fries she went to the movies. She didn't mind going by herself.

On her way out of the theatres she bumped into someone. Twice in one day! She looked up to see an adorable face with a grin. She grinned back.

"I am so sorry miss. My name is Tony. May I ask for yours?" he smiled. He sure was cute. He was about 6 foot, had jet-black hair, a tan, and nice arm muscles.

" My name is Carmen. It's ok. I'm sure it was my fault any ways. It always is," she blushed at her own clumsiness. He laughed out loud.

" Umm. Would you like to go inside with me? Or since you just watched a movie maybe you would like to eat? I know some good restaurants around here." He suggested. She really hated herself right now for eating that cheeseburger.

" Sadly I just ate. Although I would love to take a walk in the park with you. If you don't mind. And if you know where it is. If you haven't noticed I'm an American." His eyes had saddened at the thought she had already ate. But they glowed again once she suggested walking. " Yeah I happen to know a place not too far from here." He led her to his car. She guess she could come back to get her car.

I hope you liked it! R&R!


	9. Tibby's Letters

I am sorry that I haven't written in so long but there has been things going on in my life I have had to deal with. They are done so I am ready to write! There is a tie between who Bee should be with its one to one: Billy one and Eric one. Tell me whom you want to see her with. I appreciate any suggestions or ideas for my story. I want to think my reviewers who have kept up with my story:

HelloKitty14- Thanks for both reviews. HaHa. Thanks for helping me, you know me!

Kaitlee- I have realized my mistake but I don't know how to change it. I have tried. Thanks for looking out for me though.

Caroline- Thanks for reviewing again. I love to see familiar names. It tells me that you try to keep up with my story and I am glad. And yes you are one of the two who has helped me with my "Bee problem", lol. Yes I read minds, lol.

Midnight-Pixie- Thanks for your review. I know it will help because you have a "sisterhood" story too.

Ladysploggy-I think your name is funny, haha. But yea you are the other person with the bee situation.

Thank you all for reviewing! Keep R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Ann Brashares.

Tibby woke up by the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen. It took her a little while to acknowledge where she was. The night had been full of gossip and news telling. Caitlin had went on non-stop! Not that Tibby minded that much. It was nice to have another girl sibling (Tibby's age) around to talk to. Like one of her friends back home.

"Tibby! Honey, breakfast is ready. I have bacon, eggs, and sausage ready!" Her aunt yelled through the house, obviously waking up everyone else.

Tibby rolled over in bed and fell on the ground with a thump. The bed was smaller then hers at home.

_There's gonna be a bruise there tomorrow! _Thought Tibby. She trudged her way to the kitchen.

This was unlike her family at home. For breakfast they never ate together, and never had real breakfast food. It was either cereal, pop tarts, or some kind of fast foods. But Tibby wouldn't mind giving it a try.

After breakfast Tibby wrote Lena, Bee, and Carmen all letters.

_Dear Bizy Bee,_

_I know you, and I know you can get through this! You always do don't you? I have always admired your bravery, I wish I had it but I don't and I suffer. We all know it is true. Well let's just say I ain't getting' lucky in Kentucky. It's okay here, but nothing is familiar and I miss my best friends. The sisterhood!_

_I actually had real BREAKFAST food! Sausage, eggs, and bacon! Not the usual fast food McDonalds. HaHa. _

_You know where I am if you need me. Tell me what all happens! ASAP! But whatever happens know that they are just boys, not the whole world. _

_Love Tibster_

_Dear Lenny,_

_Just remember what your heart wants, not your brain. Your brain is right about a lot of things, but not love! So do what you feel is right. I'm not you and glad because if I was I couldn't handle what is going on with you. But I'm not you and you can handle it. Plus you have Carmen by your side. _

_I miss you. I loath that you have Carmen there and that she has you. HaHa. Down here in the country is okay. Nothing exciting…yet. Who knows, I just got here. _

_Here is Tibby advice: BOYS ARENT EVERYTHING! Its true and simple, no questions asked. _

_Your true sister Tibs_

Dear Carma, 

You're doing great! She's still alive…haha. It's a joke so please don't make me regret it. I hope you and Lena are having a good time in each other's company. I'm having fun at this family reunion if that's what you want to call it. Well best wishes and good carma.

With love Tibby

Tibby put stamps and mailed all three letters. She couldn't wait to have the pants in her hands and on her legs. To feel the presence of her three best friends again. She just wasn't going to be ready for memories of Bailey.

Tibby went inside the screen door to the kitchen; it was the same as she had remembered. The same stove and refrigerator, the same kitchen table and its chairs, the same apple and grape wallpaper and the tan paint. Memories flooded back from the fun moments she had when she came here on vacations. Caitlin was sitting there at the counter drinking coffee and eating Cap'N Crunch cereal. She smiled at the sight of Tibby.

"Where's Dylan?" asked Tibby, looking around the kitchen.

"Umm…At work…I think." Obviously Caitlin weren't very close. They never were. Tibby just nodded, and grabbed the box of cereal and poured herself some cereal. It was going to be along summer.

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry its been so long since I wrote: grandma's birthday, cousin is pregnant, wedding announcement, wedding, etc. Don't forget to vote on who Bee should be with! Eric or Billy? R&R plz.


	10. Bee's Truth Making

I'm back! What a surprise. I have been getting lazy on my story and don't update soon. This may be a shocker to some of you. Haha. Keep reviewing! I love when you all do.

Thank you Riza-4789-thnx. I read your story and I really liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Bee had no idea what so ever, what the rest of this summer camp was going to be like. Ok maybe she did know what it was going to be like, chaos. Two men she had once loved and might still love. Here at the same soccer camp, they were coaches on the same team! It was a very, very small world!

All she knew is that she ran away last night from Eric when the tension was rising. She woke up that morning and had all kinds of thoughts flooding back. From Billy to Eric, back to Eric and Billy again. Nonstop.

Just then the cabin, screen door opened. Her friend, Diana walked in and sat by Bridget on the bed. By the look on Bridget's face Diana could tell there was something wrong.

"Eric was looking for you...so was Billy. What went on? I saw you talking on the beach with Billy one minute and the next Eric was in here with you. What's up with that?"

She regretted it as soon as she had seen the look on Bridget's face. She looked stressed, tired, and red eyed. Bridget explained the whole story to Diana. Diana was on the verge of tears at hearing the realization of her friend's life.

"I really like Eric, but I can trust Billy not to let me down. I mean Eric led me on and then turned on me. It was hard, but then I found Billy. He lifted me back up and helped me through it, but he quit on me too. I can handle almost anything, but I've had a lot of heartbreak and don't know if I have much left in me." Bridget confessed.

Di nodded and understood. Bridget had gone through a lot more then she ever could. She lost her mom; her dad and brother aren't much help; then Eric and Billy. Now she's gained back two…at the same time!

"I think I just need a walk." Bee said

Di thought about telling Bee that they were coaching the same team, but that was just more to worry about.

Bridget went outside to get some fresh air and to think about things. She had never really thought about a decision, just went with the most outgoing one. But she had changed and matured. Maybe Eric had too. Plus, they were coaches they could be together now. She still had feelings for Billy though. He needed her, he had lost his dad. She knew more about losing a parent then anyone. She had her three friends when she lost her mom and she wouldn't have made it if not.

"Bridget!" she heard a guy scream. "Bee!"…it was Billy. She started to walk slower, waiting for him to catch up with him. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and navy blue swimming trunks.

"Hey Billy. I've been thinking and I need to tell you something, okay?" He nodded his head slowly, looking concerned. "Well you know your co-coach? Eric? Yeah well I kind of know him, very well. Two summers ago at a soccer camp he was a coach and I was a camper. I was the immature, 15-yr-old soon to be 16 Bee and he was the mature, adult like, 19-yr-old Eric. I fell in love. He was my first real love. I wanted him more then anything. I couldn't stop myself. I needed him, and he pushed me away. We kissed that's all he would allow, I wanted more. I was too young to know that I wasn't ready, but he knew. I snuck into his cabin to see him, I was so desperate. He knew we couldn't be together. He led me into a trap and I fell for it. I loved him with everything in me. Once I realized he wouldn't budge, I lost it. I wasn't me, I wasn't Bee. Remember? I had gained weight, dyed my hair, and lost my enthusiasm. I grew though; I left him behind and started thinking about you. I fell for you too. It has gotta be the soccer guys I guess. Then you left me high and dry, like Eric had. I was pained but I hadn't lost control. I studied more at school and got better grades, I tried to pay more attention to my family, and I stayed in contact with Greta. I'm still shocked she didn't tell me about your dad. I guess she thought I must have known. But I know how you feel. I lost my mom too. My dad lost it; he didn't pay us much attention to Perry and me. Mom took him with her and we haven't gotten him back. I can't see how Perry did it though. I had soccer and my friends, he's a loner and he is absorbed in video games." Bee stopped talking.

She was crying so hard it hurt Billy to see her go through all this pain. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to absorb all her pain and hurt. He was crying too, but he didn't let her see. He had to help her; obviously she needed a guy to protect her, even though she wouldn't admit it.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this. I am sorry I did some of this damage to destroy you. I never want to hurt you and it hurts knowing I have. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you lost your mom and when he hurt you." Billy meant everything he said, he always does.

Across the beach was Eric. Watching the girl he loved with all his heart and hadn't stopped thinking about in 2 years being held by another man. He didn't like another man healing her and trying to take away her pain. Eric wanted to be that guy. He regretted not being that summer two summers ago.

A/N I hope you liked it. Give comments please, they are welcomed. Sam I heard you've moved! I'm so happy for you! Sorry this is so short:)


	11. Kostos I Know

Hey everyone. Sorry I havnt updated in a while. Just some guy stuff goin on right now. I was at the pool this week and my face feels so burnt! I wanna thank u all 4 encouraging me 2 keep updating! lol. Oh and for new readers this is based on after the 2nd book. Before the third book was written. Well thanks to:

Riza-4789 -thnx for being a constant reviewer.

Lostelvenprincess -thnx 4 reading the story and im glad you like it!

xsummerbabyx – thnx and yea I think I know who Bees going to be with now.

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters.

Lena just looked at Kostos, disgusted. He has no reason at all, no answer to my question. It wasn't the hardest question, why sleep with a girl who he didn't love and not the one he did? Lena was still crying, but more controlling. "Why can't you answer my question, Kostos! It isn't rocket science. Yeah I know, you've said it was a mistake but it doesn't explain it."

"Lena, my love. I should have never done it. I know that now. I know you don't believe me but I was sad about you. Marissa, well she was just there. We went out in high school a little. She said she still loved me and never forgot me. And I just took her out. Then I got a little drunk the second night and we ended up…having sex. But I am so sorry Lena. I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me!" he looked desperate.

Lena looked into this man's eyes and knew that he loved her…but it wasn't enough for her. She had to trust him, to trust him to tell her when he makes mistakes. Instead of her hearing it about 2 months later. She didn't want to live her life, waiting. Just waiting for him to mess up, waiting for him to give up on her, waiting for him to be unfaithful, waiting for him to just ruin it again. If she lets him suck her back in and start over again, she will be just waiting for disappointment. And she can't live life looking around the corner before she turns every single time.

"Kostos, I do believe you. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you touch me. I know you would change things if you could go back in time. I know you don't want to hurt me. I know it and I will always know. But sometimes its just not enough, Kostos! Because you can't change it and neither can I! We just can't! I can't wait for you anymore. I can't wait for you to mess up or for you to change things. And I know what you are going to say, so don't bother. You won't mess up and I wont have to wait. But you don't know that, you don't! And I definitely can't take that chance to be hurt again. Damn it Kostos! If I were 16 again like when we first met we probably would be together right now. Because I would have forgave you. But I'm not and you aren't 18. I have matured and I have learned because of you hurting me. You have hurt me so much! So much," Lena began to become sore because of all her crying and yelling and her heart aching. Why did he have to do this to her? Everything would be perfect if he would have just waited for me. If he would have trusted me to come back to him. He wouldn't have slept with another girl.

Kostos walked over to her so that he could hold her in his arms. And he did. It had been so long since he had done this, almost a year. Gosh how he missed her so much. She cried on his shoulder. And let all her pain show and release her. Out of the whole year she had never cried this much. after a while she started to relax a little bit more, still crying. Kostos lifted her head so that he could see her face. He wiped away her tears and cupped her face in his hands.

"Lena, _I_ know that I hurt you. I know you know I'm sorry. I know you wont trust me for a long time. But _you_ also know that our love is special. You know that our love is too strong for this. We can overcome this. And once we do, we will make love. not just thoughtless sex like I had before. But expressing our love in a completely fulfilling way. The way man and woman should. We can become man and wife like we have both wanted all along. We can have little children running around and remember that our love overcame the biggest obstacles that we thrown at us. We will know that our love is strong enough to live on," he spoke huskily and close to her face. Touching head to head.

He lifted her face with his hand and brought her closer. "I love you Lena Kaligaris." And lightly kissed her on the lips. He put his other hand around her waist to hold on to her and never let her go. She slowly started to respond to his kiss, a little hesitantly. Then he started breathing harder and started kissing her more passionately. They kept kissing as he brought her towards the hotel bed. And slowly laid on it with her on top of him. Then he started sliding his hands down. Touching below her stomach and on her jeans button, he undid her jeans. She had a flash back to when they were at the museum. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this with him. She stopped kissing him and got off the bed.

Kostos sighed. "Lena what's wrong? If you don't want to do this I'm fine with that."

"I want to, Kostos"

Kostos smiled. "But not with you," Lena said and went to find Carmen and to get away from him.

I hope you all liked it. I had fun writin it! EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE  , ITS A SITE ABOUT ME. I just got highlights and they r okay. Sam, IM BLONDE…well sorta. R&R LUV shannon


End file.
